


Remembrance

by MnimisMemory



Series: We love because it's the only adventure. -Nikki Giovanni [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Game: Destiny 2: Beyond Light DLC, The Dawning (Destiny)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:14:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27750610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MnimisMemory/pseuds/MnimisMemory
Summary: Kat is about to discover that maybe there really is light to her darkness... that maybe all isn't lost. Maybe she just received the best gift she could ever imagine during The Dawning.
Relationships: Female Guardian/Uldren Sov
Series: We love because it's the only adventure. -Nikki Giovanni [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029939
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Remembrance

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s notes:
> 
> Please ignore all my spelling or grammar mistakes, I do try my hardest to limit them.
> 
> Well sorry this took so incredibly long for me to get done. When life hits you, it can hit you hard. 
> 
> This story came about from the lore attached to a ship from the 2019 Dawning called Amnestia-S2. 
> 
> But thank you to everyone who took the time to read this or has liked and commented on the first story. It really means a lot… I never thought people would actually read it or even take the time to leave a like or comment. Many hugs to you all, and here’s hoping that Bungie has a redemption arc for Uldren/Crow.

Kat took a deep breath, dealing with the Spider was always a slight pain in the ass even when just delivering his Candy Ghost cookies. She walked over to a safe spot on the Shore where the fighting Scorn and Fallen didn’t catch sight of her. “Hey Kasper…” She said waiting for her Ghost companion to come forth. 

“Yes, Guardian? What’s on your mind?” He asked softly. 

“So, do we have anything else that we need to do today?” She questioned while taking in the sights around her. “Because if we’re finished I’d like to call it a day and head home.”

Kasper glanced at Kat, it seems she was slowly getting herself back to normal. Well whatever normal was for them. “Okay so we’re technically done but I kind of wanted to bring something to your attention. There’s been a rumor that a guardian is hiding out because he or she is apprehensive to approach the Tower. This person has been spending a lot of time at a shipping container on the EDZ.” He paused before adding, “And because I know you I thought you might want to make a care package and give a friendly welcome.” 

“Do we have any info on this Lone Guardian?” She asked while calling up her ship. 

Kasper still floating by her side responded, “No, forgive the pun about but this but the Guardian is a Ghost. There’s no known info but that’s not surprising… There have been so many newly risen Guardians that they can slip through the cracks but at least I was able to hear this time about one of them. So it’s completely up to you if you want to reach out, show them not all Guardians are the same.”

Kat nodded in agreement, “You’re right.”

***

Later that night she was sitting in her apartment watching the twinkling lights around the city through her window. She pulled out a small gift box, “Kasper this is for you.” She said while opening the present for him. Kat pulled out a glittering cosmos shell. “I figured my little light needed a new look.” She said while giggling. 

“Little Light?” The A.I said, “Really? We’re going with what the Stranger called me all those years ago.”

She smiled at him, “What? It’s a cute nickname and besides you are my light.” She paused, “But joking aside do you like the shell? You don’t have to wear it if you don’t like it.”

“Of course I’ll wear it, don’t be silly. But I might not respond if you call me Little Light again.” He watched her laugh happily. “I have a present for you too, I hope you like it and it wasn’t a bad idea. Kasper faced the wall and let the recording play… he never informed her that he had these videos. It just felt like there should be some type of record that two opposite sides can come together in mutual respect and love. Without having to see his Guardian he knew she was transfixed on the images that played, he hoped that he made the right decision. 

***

_ Kat stormed into the apartment like there was a colossus right on her heels. She threw her guns down on the floor along with her helmet and gloves. She acknowledged Uldren as she passed by looking in his direction, the Hunter caught his raised eyebrows in her whirlwind to get to his workout room. After the last of her equipment was dropped she shoved open the door to the place she could safely work out her anger.  _

_ Uldren sat at his desk staring off in the direction his Guardian stormed off to. He felt a presence near him; turning he caught sight of Kat’s Ghost hovering where she originally dropped her weapons. Taking a breath he stood and walked towards the AI. “What happened?” Bending down he picked up her weapons and part of her armor pieces to carry the items to a nearby table. When placing the gloves on the table that’s when he noticed the blood. Uldren quickly faced back to the Ghost and with a tightly restrained voice he barked out, “Tell me. What the hell happened?” _

_ Kasper moved up closer to the Awoken Prince, he could feel the other’s barely contained rage but a second battling emotion was there as well… worry. “She’s not physically hurt, she has no wounds or injuries. But I would bet all the glimmer she has that she wishes she did.” _

_ “What does that even mean?” The Prince asked the Ghost.  _

_ The AI scanned Kat’s gloves before responding, “That blood belongs to a warlock guardian named Jesper. There was apparently a battle between a group of Fallen and a fire team of guardians that turned deadly. During the fight he sent out multiple distress calls but Kat never received them as she was stuck in a meeting with the Vanguard in which consisted of Zavala and Ikora arguing. By the time she received the messages and she traveled to the Cosmodrome; she was too late...all she found was a dead comrade. What you’re looking at is a literal representation of Kat feeling like their blood is on her hands.” _

_ Uldren placed his hands on the table to steady himself. His girl is always trying to take on the weight of the world...she would be the one to blame herself over senseless death. The Awoken stood up quickly to face Kasper. “Why did that guardian die?” He paused then asked, “Why didn’t his Ghost just resurrect them?”  _

_ Kasper contemplated his answer carefully, was he about to divulge the well known secret on how to kill a Guardian that the Vex have been searching since the lightbearers emerged? Granted he knew that Kat not only trusted Uldren but loved him even if that feeling was not known by the Prince himself; in the future he could be an ally to their girl. Making a decision he floated in front of the Awoken Prince to face him. “Whoever or whatever did the final blow took out that Guardian’s Ghost. If we’re out of the way our charges can’t be resurrected.” _

_ Uldren took a step back, “Is this something I need to worry about? That Kat won’t be coming back?” He took a breath, this wasn’t something that ever really crossed his mind. “You guys are careful, right?” The Prince asked softly… he didn’t like the sickly feeling that crept into his throat.  _

_ “I won’t lie, every time we go out there is a chance we won’t come back.” The Ghost paused, “But you take the same risk as well. It’s life… nothing is ever guaranteed… but every moment is worth fighting for.” Still seeing the look of unease on Awoken’s face. “But Kat and I are careful… I rarely show myself when she’s in a fight for that very reason.” _

_ Uldren looked towards the room where the heavy rock music was blasting… barely giving it though he walked towards the kitchen to pick up a bottle of water and a towel for her. After having the items he knew she would need he followed the thumping of the bass. He opened the door and couldn’t help the wave of attraction that flowed through him. The Prince placed the two items on a ledge then leaned against the wall watching Kat take her aggression out on a punching bag. He took in the healthy flush in her face, the sweat that beaded against her forehead… the way her body moved to the heavy bass of the music. Taking a deep breath he tried not to think about what Kasper had told him, he could imagine this world without Kat’s light… he couldn’t imagine his life without her. He looked up in time to see the hunter perform a perfectly executed roundhouse kick that snapped the chain holding the punching bag causing the object to fly across the room. He chuckled as he grabbed the two items then made his way to the Guardian. He lifted the towel in one of his hands and gently began to dab away the sweat that beaded on her face. Uldren watched her smile softly at him as she took a deep soothing breath. “Feeling better?” He asked quietly before handing her a bottle of water. He took the cloth; balling it up in his hands before tossing it in a corner.  _

_ Kat looked at Uldren as she sipped her drink. Her body seemed to calm in his presence but he always had that effect on her. “No, but I’m sure I will eventually but keep doing what you’re doing and I’m sure I’ll be back to myself in no time.” She replied to his earlier question then she looked to watch the swinging of the broken chain. “I’m sorry that I broke your equipment, I’ll obviously pay the glimmer to fix it.” _

__ _ The Awoken Prince walked over to the stereo and turned on a more calming type of music full of strings and violins. Walking back over to her he took the bottle away, placing it on a small table. “Dance with me.” He made it a statement and not a question. He held his hand out watching her battle what could possibly be embarrassment.  _

_ “You want to dance with me? Here?” Kat asked hesitantly, while looking into his sunset eyes. She inhaled quickly when he stepped forward to pull her body against his. Her one arm wrapped around his back while her other hand rested on the back of his neck, her fingers tangling in his hair. When he didn't respond to her earlier question but just had them start swaying to the music she figured that was her answer. “So...aren’t you going to ask me what happened?” While laying her head against his chest his heart beat soothing her more than she would like to admit.  _

_ Uldren rested his head on top of hers. “No, Kasper explained what happened after I found your bloodied gloves.” He paused, “So kind of makes sense why you charged in here like the darkness was on your heels.” _

_ “Were you worried about me?” Kat lifted her head from his chest, whispering flirtatiously.  _

_ Uldren raised his hands to cup her cheeks, “More than I care to admit.” He responded back before bringing his lips to hers. Her kisses always made his heart pound and made him feel more than what his stoic demeanor allowed. Her lips were the softest of petals that he wanted to feel for as long as destiny stayed in their favor. It still surprised him that he could have these feelings for a lightbearer. He spent so much of his life despising their existence, the irony was not lost on him in the position he found himself in… a position that he wholeheartedly agreed with. They broke apart both panting slightly when the sound of Kasper’s whirling.  _

_ “Sorry for the interruption but we need to get ready to head out to patrol Mars.” The A.I spoke quietly.  _

_ Kat pulled back from Uldren to face her Ghost, “Of course, thanks Kasper. I totally lost track of time.” She turned back to the Awoken, “I have to go but thank you for everything… especially that dance.” She winked when she saw his smile before walking towards the door.  _

_ "Are you coming back?” The Prince asked the Guardian.  _

_ She stopped, turned and launched herself at him, grinning when he caught and pulled her against him. Kat wrapped her arms around his neck, her hands pulling his mouth down to her own. _

_ Uldren pulled away smirking… he couldn’t help the wave of arousal that pumped through his blood. “So I take that as a yes?” He asked before leaning down and brushing his lips across her forehead.  _

_ “I don’t know if it’s you or that amazing bed but I can’t seem to get a good night's rest unless I’m here.” She responded back to his question. Again she pulled away to leave.  _

_ Uldren crossed his arms across his chest, he could see that her mood was improving so he decided to push it over the line. “Well, I don’t know how much sleep you’ll actually be getting.” _

_ Kat busted out in a fit of giggles, “Is that a threat or a promise?” She asked while trying but failing miserably trying to control her laughter.  _

_ “Hmm, I guess you’ll just have to see what mood I’m in by the time you get back.” Watching her mirth he felt his own heart clench with happiness.  _

_ She snorted when she heard his response. “Kinky.” Hands wrapping around her stomach, “Prince Uldren showing his true colors in the bedroom.” Wiping the tears from her eyes, “But seriously I need to get going; I’ll see you later tonight.” With those words she offered him a wave before she strolled out of the room.  _

_ Kasper who was still in the room turned to Uldren regarding him in a different light. “Thank you, for doing that.” He watched the Prince’s mask of indifference fall back into place.  _

_ "I don’t know what you’re talking about.” The Awoken said to the Ghost as he walked over to shut the radio off that was still softly playing music.  _

_ The A.I floated over to the blue skinned man, "Don’t do that, you know what you did.” Kasper paused then added, “When she came here she felt like she failed, that Jesper’s death was her fault… it was weighing her down. But now… now she’s freer, she’s happy.” He made sure Uldren looked at him, “You did that, you make her happy… you give her a strength. She has something to look forward to, she has a reason to fight… to live… to hope. Please don’t ever take that for granted.” The Ghost started to float away towards his Guardian who was probably gearing up in the other room. He stopped when he heard his name whispered by the Prince. _

_ Uldren took a deep breath, his emotions on display, something he didn’t like to show. “Kasper, watch our girl… make sure she comes home safe.” _

***

Kasper ended the video and turned to face Kat who was wiping the tears from her eyes. “I didn’t know if this was a good idea or not but I wanted to show you the moment I realized how deep his feelings ran for you.”

Kat held her hands out to her Ghost and when he settled in her palms she smiled with her tear streaked face. “It was a beautiful gift and to see it from your perspective was just touching. We made a pretty good couple, huh?” But something else came to mind. “You told Uldren how Guardians stay dead, you told him about the Ghosts.”

Kasper moved away out of her hands, “I did… I don’t know if my reveal to him caused Sundance’s and Cayde’s death. Or if that knowledge was something that the Barons already knew… that’s a regret that I need to bear.”

“Well the only person who can answer that is dead.” She said to him under her breath. 

Kasper went back over to her, “Well actually there’s a second part to your gift but I honestly don’t know if I should show you… it could hurt you.” He paused, before he said, “Queen Mara had another video before she disappeared but we never went back.”

“Oh come on little light, you know we don’t have secrets from one another.” She said to him with a smile. Picking up a glass of water, Kat watched her Ghost face the wall and let the second video play. Before her was an aerial view of the Dreaming City, there was a Ghost scanning the area heading towards a gazebo; the unknown A.I scanned the covered body. Kat felt a lump begin to form and her heart began to beat frantically. Her mind was already denying what she was beginning to expect. The Guardian slid to the edge of her seat and when she watched Uldren sit up and gasp in the video… her body went numb and her mind went blank. The sound of shattering glass snapped her out of her trance. “Kasper,” she gasped, “He’s alive? He’s a Guardian?”

“This is all I know Kat, I don’t know where he is… I can’t find any trace of him,” The Ghost replied softly, “Are you ok? I know this has to be a shock to you.” 

“He’s alive…” She whispered as she stood and walked towards the now blank wall. “I have to try and find him.”

“You need to be careful, I don’t want you hurting anymore than what you already do.” Responded Kasper before moving over to her. “Because he’s been revived as a Guardian, Kat. He won’t have any memories of his past...of you.” The A.I said carefully. 

“Kasper, I have to try.” Holding her hand out to him. She knew what her friend was trying to tell her but she needed to see him… to hear his voice. She just needed to be near him, she would deal with the rest later. 

The A.I lowered itself down to her waiting appendage. “You wouldn’t be you if we didn’t try.” He paused “But promise me, we’ll be careful.”

“You have my word.” Kat said to Kasper as brought him close to her face to nuzzle his shell. “Thank you for showing me the videos, I’m so lucky that you’re my Ghost.”

“I’m the lucky one Kat, I have one hell of a Guardian.” Kasper said before looking over to the mess on the floor. “You should probably clean that up before you step in the glass and I have to heal your feet or something.”

She snickered, “Good looking out Kasper.”

***

The next day Kat placed a box outside the shipping container that the rumored new Guardian was investigating or hiding out. She remembered what it was like in her early days… the pressures, the unknowns. She ran her hand through her hair before placing her helmet on her head. “Kasper, you ready to go? Where are we off to?”

The Ghost responded, “Well since we're on the EDZ we can speak to Devrim to see if he has any information and if not I’m sure he’ll be happy to share a cup of tea with you.”

She laughed as she patted the box before hopping on her sparrow and driving away she had stuff to do and a person to find.

***

Crow came out of hiding and looked down at the box. “Who was that Glint?” He paused, “Is it safe?” He asked of his Ghost. 

Glint scanned the box before responding, “It seems to contain cookies. It’s part of the holiday that people are celebrating at the Tower.”

The Guardian crouched down and opened the cardboard inside like his Ghost said were cookies in all different shapes, sizes and flavors. But what caught his attention was a folded note… he carefully opened it and read it out loud for his Ghost to hear... 

**Dear Guardian,**

**I caught wind that you were spending a lot of time in this area… don’t worry you have nothing to fear from me. I don’t know who you are or why it seems like you’re avoiding crowded areas. I just wanted to say hi and tell you something that was told to me by an old Cryptark named Rahool. He once told me that The Dawning is a time when the Guardians gather together to welcome a new year by sharing gifts and games. It was created during the early days of the Last City, when the survivors brought customs from a thousand nations to create new traditions to reflect the new world they lived in. Lanterns and candles are lit to symbolize the Light guiding people through the Darkness, a reminder that no matter how dark the night is, dawn will always come. Under the cookies you’ll find some candles as well in case you decide you want to be a part of it. I hope you find whatever it is that you need. See ya Guardian and stay safe out there.**

**~Kat**

Crow folded the letter and placed it in his belt. “Who was that Guardian Glint? Is she someone important?”

"They have several notable achievements," Glint said carefully. “Many gods have fallen by her weapons. But more than that she is also known for her kindness.”

Crow picked up the box, “Well maybe I’ll see her again.” He felt his heart rate accelerating and he wasn’t sure why… it felt like it was trying to tell him something. 

Glint faced in the direction that Kat drove off in, “I would bet on it Crow, I would bet on it.” 


End file.
